


冥王

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 5.0主线自愈作，乱写瞎写含有暗黑监禁肉体改造OOC等等，很雷





	冥王

*  
战斗过后，从原初世界再次传送而来，把古·拉哈的人偶给水晶公本人看了，看着红色的猫耳在空气中微微抖动，两人笑着谈论了一番过去调查团的事情，期间注视着水晶公微红的笑脸，在啜饮这温暖甜茶般的平淡幸福以后，冒险者心底下缓缓升起了无法忽视的罪恶感。  
于是当晚在公寓喝了半瓶酒，喝得意识昏昏沉沉，看着窗外昏暝的夜空，思绪万千。美酒，饮料，和诸多药物，也是他踏进这间公寓的最初便已见备好。冒险者想到当初刚踏入水晶都时在城镇游荡，这边公寓的管理人告诉他悬挂公寓已经满员，可以去隔壁问问看，然而事实上他还是被安排住进这里，房间窗明几净，地板一尘不染，生活必需品一应俱全，床铺整理得平平整整。可见，必定是古拉哈提亚早已经为他留好了房间，并命人每日打扫，不知道持续有多久，希望不至于数十年吧。  
无论如何，也不会后悔那日前往黑风海底，与那个人一战。  
本来只希望能救出水晶公，要是能对两人说教一番便能解决问题，那该是有多好。至于这具身体容纳了多少光，灵魂又裂开成什么样子，跟被悲剧捏碎的胸口里的疼痛相比，倒是不值一提了。既然决定长年冒险，便是早已经将生死置之度外，冒险者本来是觉得哪怕自己死去了，只要能阻止第八灵灾的发生，只要能让水晶公在意的那个人被拯救，那倒也无所谓。  
结果，一切被搅和得乱七八糟。  
自己并不想被拯救......比起付出牺牲来拯救他，为何不能更加珍惜自己一些呢。曾经在库尔札斯，抚摸着那冰凉的墓碑时，就在心底萦绕着的疑问和痛苦，如今又化为梦魇回到他身侧。  
即使万幸古拉哈提亚平安归来，即使没有一丝后悔，心底的苦楚也微妙地黏附在内脏里。  
与哈迪斯一战后，冒险者于庆功宴翌日回到亚马乌罗提，本来只是为了确认城市消亡的情况。  
却见无边无际的闪耀巨城仍然存在于世界最深的海沟下，一砖一瓦浑然天成，温柔的古代人们仿佛是活着的生物一般继续以自身的意志度过末日的前夕。  
“啊，好可爱的小孩子......你好，是迷路了吗？”  
“这么晚不要再在街上闲逛了，快回到家人身边吧，他们一定很想念你。”  
“我做好了之前设计的玩具，这次不会有奇怪的生物出现了，送给你。”  
“快回家吧，阿尼德罗学院似乎发生了危险的事情，你家人肯定在担心着你。”  
在街上慢慢踱步，虽然多少怀着对“这些人里就没有对小孩子不感冒的吗”这件事的困惑，冒险者还是逐渐对古代人们莫名其妙全把他当成长相可爱的孩童这件事习以为常。越是行走，他越震撼于哈迪斯的无边魔力。掌管冥界和死亡的冥王哈迪斯，却连创造的魔法都能施展到这种程度，即使飞到这座城市的高空，也只是发觉目所能及的不过是城市一小部分而已。  
哈迪斯用了极短的时间便创造了如此巨城，这种事情超越了人类幻想的极限，称为神迹绝不为过。意识到这件事之后，冒险者心底的痛苦变得无以复加。  
要是在那一战，那个人是以无影爱梅特赛尔克的身份，竭尽全力取他性命，那么冒险者多少能释怀。然而那个人是哈迪斯，正是因为全力地去战斗了，再抬头仰望这无限巨城，冒险者比任何人都清楚，他本来应该是无法战胜那个人的。  
哈迪斯的愤怒和仇恨应该是真情实感吧......但是，为何要手下留情到那种地步...为何还要给他这个光之怪物在这座城市自由出入所有地方的特别市民权？难道就只是因为他们可能曾经是熟人吗。冒险者仰望着楼房的灯火，感觉思考凝滞在脑壳的深处，有太多的事情，怎么也想不明白，只是徒增困惑和痛苦，以及愈发深重的罪恶感。  
只不过是想让在意的人可以活下去，虽然是出自这样简单的心情，却无疑也是剥夺了他人的未来。尽管在旅途中并非是第一次感受到这种事情，但是，很少会如此痛彻心扉。那些牺牲自己召唤佐迪亚克拯救世界，再让大地重获生机的古代人，占了当时世界的人口的绝大多数......正如哈迪斯所说，当时的人类第一次分裂成两个阵营，也就是说这些人当中恐怕至少有半数，是衷心希望他们在意的其他古代人，他们的朋友，家人，挚爱可以拥有未来，而不是被残缺不全的如今的人类坐享其成，取而代之。毕竟，海德林的一击后，三个幸存者都决定成为无影，多少可以说明问题。  
但即使是这样，再来一次他也必然会做同样的选择......如此一来这份罪恶感也显得可笑了。  
如今“暗之战士”是第一世界如雷贯耳的英雄，每个人都欢迎他，尊敬他，年轻的新父母祈求他对新生的婴孩做欢迎的手势，认为是不得了的祝福。唯独冒险者自身多少觉得受之有愧。他尽力向许多人谈论阿尔博特他们如何牺牲自己来成功拯救了这个世界，但即使如此他身上的荣光依然有点太多。  
“啊......是你......那个时候的小孩子。”  
听见温柔的声音而回过头后，看见的是那天遇见的那个名为希斯拉德的古代人。只见戴面具的人对这边展露了笑脸，这些古代人，哪怕是熟识爱梅特赛尔克的人，光凭外表和声音却也是连性别都难以分辨，想必旧友的脸和声音在爱梅特赛尔克脑海里已经模糊不清。不奇怪，毕竟历经的光阴已不可计数。  
可想而知，会孤独至极。  
冒险者见希斯拉德慢慢走来，似乎是想要进一步搭话的样子，只好伸手打了招呼。古代人走过来，摸了一下他的头，然后单膝跪下来。  
“我想，你能独自一个人从外界来这种地方，多半其实不是孩子的年龄了吧，但看着你总忍不住发自内心的觉得可爱，很想要照顾你，教导你，看着你一个人走就很担心。”希斯拉德笑着摇摇头。“这种情况真让人感慨良多。”  
“......”冒险者摸了摸自己棱角分明的脸，扬起眉毛。  
“说起来，你找到爱梅特赛尔克了吗？”  
“......是。”  
“他有给你糖果吗，或者玩具？啊，他那个样子的人，说不定会抓着你上安全教育课之类的。”  
——我杀了他。  
面对死在自己手上的人的旧友和造物，冒险者不知道说什么好。又想到这座城的魔力终究会消散，届时希斯拉德也会和其他古代人一起消失吧。想到这里，他看着古代人的脸，脱口而出：“可以告诉我更多爱梅特赛尔克，或者你的事情吗？”  
“当然可以，怎么能拒绝这么可爱的孩子的请求呢。”希斯拉德温和的笑着，站直身子。“要是在这里说十四人的坏话，说不定我马上会被那家伙欺负一顿，到我家里来吧，就在附近......对了，你喜欢牛奶还是果汁？”  
幻影的牛奶和果汁能有区别吗。  
冒险者耸耸肩，不过他多少有点好奇古代人的房屋内部，还是随口选了一样，跟随着希斯拉德的幻影迈开了脚步。  
*  
之前都只不过是注视笼罩着青色迷雾的昏暝在微冷的街上行走，仰望无数巨型华丽落地窗里的金色灯火，纵使身心都被震撼着，同时也是能清楚认识到眼前的这一切不过是海市蜃楼的事实。现在被希斯拉德引入室内，看见柔和光线下整洁大方的房间，在缠绕着碧绿植物的窗前，一种长得像魔导仪器的小巧台子上还在温着热茶，看着朦胧的奶白色烟气，冒险者不禁愣了好几秒，之前那种注目虚幻的感觉像潮水一样褪去了。  
希斯拉德从一个方型的大箱子里拿出装满牛奶的透明瓶子，又取出两个瓷杯，牛奶倒好以后，他给其中一杯放入三块方糖，递到冒险者面前。  
“谢谢......”  
冒险者接过杯子，手上沉甸甸的，带着异常的低温，就像是实物，甚至散发着浓郁的甜香。  
希斯拉德做到桌边的软椅上，小口喝着他那杯牛奶。  
“上一次看见你的时候，你的灵魂布满裂痕，全身充满了单属性的能量。但现在看，似乎都已经被修复了......我真为你高兴。”  
冒险者颔首，想起阿尔博特，叹了口气，低下头道：“谢谢，是已经没事了。”  
“是爱梅特赛尔克治好的吗？”  
“......”冒险者挠挠脑门，“也算是，多得他的帮助。”  
希斯拉德看着他的表情，用手掩着嘴唇，笑出声来。  
“看来他又惹你讨厌了，他就是这样的人，总是不知道怎么讨喜欢的人欢心。”  
“哈......？”  
冒险者不小心呛着了，开始剧烈咳嗽。  
真是奇怪，明明是幻影的牛奶，刺激气管的感觉也是无比鲜明。就是当初创造管理局还是什么那个职员递过来的水晶那样，横看竖看都像是实际存在的玩意。  
“他表达爱慕的方法，就和他做事如出一辙。”希斯拉德伸手过来轻轻拍打冒险者的背。影子的手掌带来微妙的挤压感......或许只是错觉罢了，但喉咙的感受似乎是真的好多了。  
“总是说着好麻烦，没必要，重要的事情让别人去说吧，但其实经常满脑子都是喜欢的那个人，纪念日没被想起来就烦躁不安，一专注起来就会做出不得了的事情。”  
“你可能想象不到，在灾厄发生之前，哈迪斯刚刚成为爱梅特赛尔克的时候，也和我们一样无法理解对死亡的恐惧。生死的循环是自然之理，应当得到尊重，要是执着于生，就会产生无尽的痛苦和迷惘，何况他是能注视冥界的受偏宠的人......更应该理解这个道理。但是海对面的危机扩散过来后，他担心得不行，逐渐变成了那种，决定就算弄断恋人的腿，甚至用创造魔法制造异形怪物，也要把人关在家里的，可怕的男人。”  
冒险者按摩着自己的喉咙，试图理清希斯拉德的话语。  
古代人经受了灾厄，拯救世界所需要付出的牺牲，分裂成两个阵营的争斗，最后创造海德林时多半也造成不少生命流逝......所以可以理解城里的幻影会说“千万不要离开所爱的人身边”。毕竟那是一个随时就会永别的时代。  
“面对超乎想象的恐惧，人类也不知道自己会变成什么样子。”冒险者想起城里一个古代人说过的话，叹了口气，又被希斯拉德揉了一下脑袋。  
“真了不起啊......你已经可以冷静看待当时的事情了。”说罢，他突然摸一下自己下巴。“不过，你其实是，什么都没想起来吧。”  
冒险者耸肩：“像哈迪斯说的那样，我只是“废物”。不过，这样一来就大致了解他的性格了，也不是只会一味嫌弃别人嘛......”  
他注视着杯子里的牛奶，一口气喝干，感觉黏糊糊的甜味在喉咙里扩散开来。  
多少隐约察觉到希斯拉德话里提到的恋人......可能和自己的灵魂有点关系。但是毕竟只是万年以前的那个人，无论是冒险者自己，包括那个哈迪斯，都不会承认他们是同一个人吧。所以完全没有实感。  
顶多只是稍微有点，心情复杂。  
稍微一点罢了。  
希斯拉德微笑注视着他，稍微直起身子，再为他倒一杯牛奶，加了比方才更多的糖。  
“说起来，这样的甜度合你胃口吗？”  
冒险者扬起眉毛，他对牛奶的味道其实还没有产生太多感想，不如说完全是因为“口感到底能逼真到什么程度啊”的疑惑才一直喝下去。  
他仰头咕噜噜又喝了大半杯，仍然感觉不到牛奶的异样。  
“不错。”他咕哝一声。“那家伙的魔力真不得了。”  
“对吧，从你的角度来看，一定非常奇妙。”希斯拉德颔首。“明明一切都是幻影，而且爱梅特赛尔克已经被消灭了，为什么依旧存在了这么长的时间，为什么你能从这里触碰到无比接近真实的事物......它看起来伟大，又没有必要，是不是？”  
冒险者愣住了，他没想到希斯拉德已经察觉到哈迪斯不在了这件事。  
他低下头，轻轻的，叹息一样道歉：“......对不起。”  
说这句话没有半点用，只不过稍微能让自己好受一点而已。纵使清楚这件事，但还是得道歉。冒险者紧皱起眉头。  
“没关系......”希斯拉德也低下头。“事实上，我这边也该这样说，非常对不起”  
“......这个没必要。”  
“不是因为哈迪斯已经做了的那些事情。”希斯拉德摇了摇头。“虽然不是出自于我本身的意志，但是，怎么说也该向因为我而即将落入无穷不幸中的你道歉。”  
冒险者茫然听完这句话，突然低头看向杯子里纯白如光的牛奶。没有其他原因，他只是想起自己但凡和人喝酒喝茶都容易发生坏事情。  
可能是因为勾起了不好的回忆，一阵阵头晕真的在脑壳里扩散开去......可是应该是错觉而已。希斯拉德只是消逝中哈迪斯的魔力的幻影，而哈迪斯已经离去，他比任何人都清楚这件事。  
眼前的景色渐渐变白又变暗，身体里古怪地传来碎裂的声音。冒险者抬起头去看希斯拉德，却见黑袍人的白面具上升到高处......不对，只是自己的视野在连同身体一起向下坠而已。  
冒险者歪倒在软椅上，脑子里乱成一团。现在是梦境吗，似乎没有其他解释的了。真是个有点可怕的噩梦，想到水晶公给他备好的公寓特别僻静，真希望楼里的小孩子可以再吵闹一点把他吵醒。  
希斯拉德蹲到他身边，看着被身下的黑暗吞噬的小小身体，目光里流露出怜悯。  
“最强的大魔法师，冥界的王者，冥王哈迪斯......你把一个这样的灵魂送进了冥界，结果可想而知吧。何况，这个地方也太深了，深得足以碰触到幽冥地狱。”  
在这种地方逗留，等于把自己送到哈迪斯的手边。希斯拉德清楚知道自己认识的那个人，终究是不知道多少光阴以前的那个，未曾失去太多珍爱之物的好友。如今在眼前的新生的旧友会有什么下场，完全不可揣测。  
只是，感到无边的恐怖，在朝这小小的，脆弱的躯体逼近。  
*  
就像是做了一个极其漫长的噩梦，昏昏沉沉在绝望中清醒过来，在看见清晨的微光那一刻泪流满面。  
冒险者揉着眼睛，看见床铺的确近在眼前，心里极大的松了一口气。梦境遗留在脑海里，不太清晰，关于梦的记忆已经连残渣也所剩无几，只有莫名其妙的阴冷残存。这股阴冷似乎也存在于身体内部，充满了四肢，使得整个躯壳像灌了铅一样沉重。冒险者试着撑起身子，结果居然失败了，再继续努力尝试一下......竟然手掌打滑，整个人滚下了床。  
冒险者呆呆凝视着地板的花纹，傻了好一会儿，才再次慢慢爬起来，长年高强度的战斗让他学会善用每块肌肉和骨头，他掏空大脑运用了所有相关知识，这才能勉强站稳，能迈开步伐了。  
身体里冷得惊人。  
但是他很快就把身体的异样抛开一边，因为窗外的天空实在太能夺走人的视线了。金色的异样圣光在天空变幻着，曾经让他感到震惊又逐渐习以为常，再之后又变得令人惧怕的诡异永昼，那些无穷无尽的光线，现在再次回到了这扇窗户之外。  
光之怪物——  
自己又变成了那种生物吗。可是缘由是什么？体内的光之力明明已经被哈迪斯的力量冲击抵消了。难道是有新的灵光卫降临这一片残存的世界？  
冒险者下意识低头看自己的手掌，视线突然变得模糊不清，他揉揉眼睛，转去看别处，视野恢复了正常，他再次低头看自己的手掌，又是一阵眩晕袭来......手掌倒不是完全的白光，也没有奇怪的异状，只是他好像，看不清楚了？  
冒险者重重叹了一口气。  
怪事是不是有点太多。  
水晶公和聪慧的拂晓们可能会想出个所以然来吧。想到这点，冒险者立即支撑着虚弱的身体，尽力加快脚步走出房间。水晶都内不少人神色不安，愁容满面地看着天空。  
路过彷徨阶梯亭时和老板说了几句话，那个粗野的男人道：“我们已经见过美丽的夜空了，以后也会为了它继续奋斗到底的。”  
他塞了一杯酒到冒险者手上。“你回来的时候脸色太糟糕了，大家都担心得不行......现在真的没事了吗？”  
“没事的。”冒险者闷头喝了一口。“关于这个天空，有什么线索吗？”  
“不知道，你们说要去那座悬浮到天上去的火山之后就变成这个样子，我们还想你应该知道些什么呢......看来情况比想象中还不妙啊，水晶公大人听说是被恶徒抓走了，你受了伤，天空还变成这个样子。”男人叹气。“总之你好好养伤吧，其他事情交给我们就好，要是你有三长两短，水晶公大人回来后肯定要难过得茶饭不思的。”  
冒险者张口结舌。  
他立即跑向占星室，果不其然，里面空无一人。于是又环绕城里一圈，询问各处的人们。一天下来，天空仍然散发着无限金色异光，冒险者在感觉到自己的身体快要动弹不得后，爬上牧场边缘的高架，一下子瘫坐到地上。  
尽管多少已经掌握了控制这样的身体的办法，但毕竟全身都冷得像是血管里正流着冰水，因为一天的疲劳和心理上的压力，眼睛也不好使了，不远处的水晶塔闪烁的光辉模糊一片。菲奥·乌儿到底是什么时候来的？直到他的小树枝飞到他鼻子前面抬高声音喊叫，他才察觉到这个新妖灵王已经为他紧张不已。  
“真是的，我可爱的小树苗真的，真的太会让人担心了......”菲奥·乌儿轻点了一下他的鼻子。“您终于清醒过来，真的是太好了。虽然想这么说，但是你的脸色看起来比昏迷的时候更差了嘛......美丽的灵魂倒是修复好了，但体内的以太，这是怎么回事啊！？比之前还要可怕了数千倍，数万倍，真是的，这不是才睡了一觉吗？”  
冒险者哑口无言，低头又看自己的手，在他的眼里，这次他的手臂不是白色一片，但是却也是诡异的怎么也看不清楚，这天里他发现了，只要试图注视着自己的身体，就会像看见了什么他不能去看的东西一样，光线会微妙地扭曲。  
“好像做了个噩梦......之后就这样了。”冒险者实在不知所措，心想他的小树枝总是比他聪明不少，决定全盘托出。  
“......您是说，在您的记忆里，您是和原初世界的伙伴们一起来到这里的，而且已经打倒了爱梅特赛尔克，救回了我们的朋友和所有的世界...但是一觉醒来后，伙伴们全部没有被召唤过，时间点也不对劲了？”菲奥·乌儿托腮沉思，“真是不可思议的事情呢，真不愧是我特别的小树苗！这么说，那位无影已经回归冥界了，那是完成了使命的灵魂的归宿...那么无论怎么样，他都不会再对活着的人造成威胁，对你应该也是这样......”  
“但是，真是的...落到这种下场，您肯定是做了傻事，说不定是自投罗网去了吧......多半是因为您又和这个时空的您合二为一了，您的灵魂现在散发着夺目的光辉，已经浓厚到轻易就能容纳体内的“光”，可是，您体内还有好多好多的“暗”，不是普通的暗，是属于“死”的暗流，就像诅咒一样把“光”和您的灵魂包裹起来了。我猜，您是曾经落到他的手里，被拖进冥界了吧。但是我可爱又坚毅的小树苗怎么会轻易放弃呢。虽然整个灵魂都被蹂躏了一遍，您还是竭尽全力从地狱爬了出来。您可是活人，冥王也拿您没辙。不过，他也不笨，从冥界出来可未必能回到原本的时空，想必他也会从中作梗，真可怜呀，于是您就出现在这里啦......”  
冒险者愣住，他歪头努力回想昨夜的事情，好像都没什么大不了的。他和水晶公一起聊起过去，他半夜去了亚马乌罗提，他走在街道上......然后有发生什么事情吗，总感觉梦境有很长的后续，可是一点也想不起来。  
“这个听起来有点可怕......”冒险者敲了敲自己的脑袋。确定什么记忆都想不出来了，对小妖灵摊手。“既然我是活人，冥界的哈迪斯拿我没办法，那么也没什么好担心的了......总之要先去救水晶公回来。”  
虽然没有于里昂热他们的帮助，没有白圣石，但历经过一次战斗后，冒险者自认为对哈迪斯的弱点已经有足够的了解。可能会稍微难点，但不至于不能将那个男人击退。即使不能消灭......至少，先救回正在承受折磨的古·拉哈·提亚。  
“的确，凭您现在的灵魂和经验，曾经击败过一次的对手没什么可怕的吧。但是，您现在体内可都是死去的他的以太，死者无法带走活人，但活人也无法战胜死者  
......就算我这么说，按照我的小树苗的性情，还是会觉得必须要去的吧”菲奥·乌儿注视着冒险者的双眼，无奈地耸耸肩，环绕着冒险者飞了几圈，仔仔细细看一遍蓝眼男子坚毅俊朗的面容。  
“我还想多看一段时间您的冒险，您无尽的旅途一定会继续闪耀着美丽的光辉。所以要是有不对劲的感觉，一定要立即就转身逃跑哦。请千万要谨慎，就算我在暗处拼命帮助您，对手可是不同时空一分为二的拥有万年力量和执念的可怕冥王，他要是想夺走您，我可是一点办法也没有。”  
*  
再次回到亚马乌罗提，冒险者凝视着一眼望去无穷无尽的高楼建筑，心里回荡着孤寂和奇妙的安心感。  
是因为知道这里的古代人都是非常温柔善良的人吧，说起来，爱梅特赛尔克以前也是那样的人吗，要真是那样，命运未免太过残酷无情了。  
这次没有阿尔菲诺他们了，尽管知道门路，但为了避免鳍人们神经紧张，也考虑到鳍人们会世世代代守护古代人的城市残骸，冒险者还是努力跑了好几番腿取得他们信任，直到听见那母王在门后顺利生产，这才动身前往更深处的海沟......然而，莫名其妙的，母王在铁门后不见天日的黑暗里产卵的想象让他战栗不已，体内的寒意更深了，结果现在这具身体各处疲倦不堪，各种旧伤隐隐作痛。这个时空的自己一直没有同伴，难愈的伤口多了不少。  
在人民秘书局排队的时候，赶紧趁机瘫下来放松身体，感受着绷带下裂开的伤口无声地呻吟着，血沫在衣服下晕开一片。各处的伤口都不妨碍行动，就只是疼和冷而已。加上本来身体里就冷得不行，光从感受来说，真是一团糟。  
可能是因为痛苦其实是有影响到精神，尽管脑子觉得意识清醒，行动自如，结果记忆却是突然缺失了一块。冒险者刚刚还在盯着地板发呆，下一刻他发觉自己的脸贴着光滑的地面，很凉，周围还站满了古代人，对他投注担忧的目光。  
头骨和身体都隐隐作痛，这是，突然失去意识从椅子上摔下来了吧......  
“小朋友，你脸色看起来好差，需要什么帮助吗，我这里有饮料......”  
“你是一个人来这里的吗，可不可以告诉我们你家人在哪里？”  
“有哪里疼吗？稍微忍耐一下，来，坐起来，我帮你看看。”  
左边离得最近的古代人伸手过来，像提起幼儿一样轻松给冒险者变换了姿势，有着微妙触感的透明手指碰触了冒险者的额头，脖子，胸口，手腕。  
冒险者不明所以的看着他。  
“这......全身都是伤，内脏的状态也不好，魔力循环阻塞，灵魂里到处都是侵入性的异化的“暗”......”那个古代人语速越来越慢，句尾极轻，但是尽管冒险者看不见他的脸，也感觉到他严肃了起来。  
其他古代人面面厮觑，有人小声议论起来。  
“怎么会让小孩子......”  
“太可怕了......”  
“我没事。”冒险者捂住头爬起来，扭头看向柜台，那边已经没有人排队了，不过他身边都是人，到底轮到他没有？  
说起来，之前是在这里遇见希斯拉德。  
正这么想着，眼前突然一阵阵发黑，被黑暗腐蚀的狭窄视野快速摇晃了好一会儿，又高速向地板坠落。  
不妙——  
虽然意识努力挣扎了一下，但还是快速向幽暗沉没下去了，五感弱化得近乎消失，最后的感受只有冷而已，左边手臂就像冻僵了的木头一样，虽然似乎是重重砸到了地板上，但半点感觉都没有。  
现在身边可没有拂晓他们，这次会不会醒不过来啊......  
最后只有这样的想法。  
*  
又好像是做了很漫长但是一丁点内容也想不起来的噩梦，冒险者猛地直起身来，眼睛死死盯着前方。  
是打磨光滑的整面的石墙，用简洁的几何图纹装饰，完全是亚马乌罗提的风格。  
他呆呆看着面前的石头，心想自己或许还在人民秘书局，可能要重新排队了，还好，只要还活着，就能去救古·拉哈·提亚。  
他开始环顾四周，却发现这并不是人民秘书局。  
整个房间明显是私人住宅的休息室，但并不比等候大厅小多少，到处都是软垫和书本，在缠绕着碧绿植物的窗前，一种长得像魔导仪器的小巧台子上还在温着热茶，看着朦胧的奶白色烟气，冒险者不禁愣了好几秒，之前那种注目虚幻的感觉像潮水一样褪去了，又莫名其妙的有种熟悉感。  
他以前来过这里吗......不可能吧。  
附近有一扇门被推开，穿黑袍戴白面罩的古代人走了进来。  
“太好了，你终于醒来了。”古代人见冒险者坐直了身体，声音显然是松了口气，走过来给冒险者倒了一杯热茶。  
“你倒下后，医生过来给你看了一下，说你的身体主要还是得慢慢调养，而要调和你灵魂的问题......”古代人说到这里，沉默了好一会儿。“或许我认识的那个厉害的魔法师能帮得到你，然后我说我们两个是朋友，大家就让我带走你了。”  
冒险者盯着这个古代人，“......希斯拉德？”  
“呀......你想得起我的名字吗，真是奇怪，但看你好像也没有想起我的样子，只是知道名字而已，我说得对吧。”  
冒险者点点头。  
他想了一下，心想面前的不过是一个幻影，便把整件事全盘托出。  
希斯拉德耐心地听完，完全没有说一句话来打断，也没有移开视线。等到冒险者说完，他轻轻叹了一口气。  
“这或许就是命运了吧，你在你的时空里已经阻止了哈迪斯......唉，也算是让他得以放下重担在冥界深眠...吧。总之，剩下的世界没有被合并，没有谁被献祭，结果你却还是来到了这里，而且因为和这个时空的你自己合并，拥有了完整的灵魂。”  
冒险者摸摸下巴，“要是这样，我的灵魂会不会多过头了.....”  
希斯拉德轻笑起来。“在想什么呢，就像把馅饼切成十四等分，又用创造魔法复制多几块，再拼回去也只是原来那个一个完整的馅饼而已，多余的用不上的部分自然散开去了。说起来，我这里有馅饼，我去拿出来。”  
茶和馅饼都散发着清甜的香气，冒险者看着食物犹豫了一会儿，又想到反正都只是幻影罢了，没必要拒绝希斯拉德一番好意，慢慢吃了起来。  
“非常感谢你照顾我。”茶喝完了之后，冒险者伸手去拿一直摆在地上的漆黑大剑。“不再叨扰你了。”  
“是为了那个水晶公的事情吧......所以你要去找爱梅特赛尔克。”希斯拉德缓缓搓了一下手，视线移开到一边，莫名其妙的，冒险者隔着面具从古代人的神情和温柔的语气里读出了几分尴尬。  
“有什么麻烦吗？”  
“嗯......怎么说好呢，虽然他无意去感知整座城市里发生的每一件事，但是孤身一人的孩子生病晕倒，需要大魔法师帮助这样的大事，难免会有人去告诉他的，何况你还被我带走了。当然不是找现在的他，只是找同样作为幻影的这一天的他罢了。历史上这一天的他焦躁不安，又非常痛苦，但毕竟是为了救助小孩子，虽然肯定会抱怨个不停，却未必会拒绝。不过他的幻影好像刚好也和现在的他距离很近......看着过去的自己无助地等待着某个人的心情，多少可以理解吧......然后要是发现这样的自己做了意料之外的行动，难免会跟上来。”  
冒险者抬起头，听见门外隐约传来轻盈的脚步声，他把大剑攥在手里，微微蹙眉。  
门被推开了，一个高大的黑袍人走了进来，在黑袍人身后，跟着一个他无比眼熟的人影。  
身穿加雷马式一看就很暖和的华袍，长相年轻，额前的一缕白发如同黑暗中的光一般，这个神情无论何时总是微妙的带着几分悲戚的讨人厌的真理天使，又出现在他面前了。  
冒险者本来习惯性的瞪他一眼，但想到这个人最后的结局，以及......对古代人来说，爱梅特赛尔克无疑是一个痛苦不堪的孤独英雄。想到这里，他放松了脸部，决定用温和一点的表情迎接基本已经习以为常的嫌弃。  
——这不是英雄大人嘛，居然还没来到我面前就已经不行了？就算是废物也不要到这个程度吧......你这样要你的朋友，那个崇拜着你的水晶公怎么办才好。——好烦人，肯定会被这么说吧，不如等下他嘴巴开始动就先发制人用什么话打断好了，对了，刚刚希斯拉德说他在等人来着，那么要不要这样:“讨人厌的话少说一句也没关系吧，喂，看你这个臭脾气，你当年真的有恋人？真的不会因为受不了你跑掉吗”。  
冒险者警惕地注视着爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇，好几秒过后，才发现对方反常的在沉默着，面部肌肉纹丝不动，如同石像，只有浅金色的瞳孔在不断颤抖着收缩。  
冒险者紧紧握住剑柄，看着爱梅特赛尔克突然打了个响指，屋里两个幻影便化为烟雾消失了。然后这个男人开始慢慢向他走近，接着，竟然对他伸出手来，手上没有以太汇聚，指尖甚至在微微颤抖......冒险者感觉到空气中聚集了一种异样的气息，不知道怎么的，他没有立即对这个人砍下去。  
而是任由这人指尖接近自己的脸颊。  
“......为什么你会在这里？”爱梅特赛尔克好像抚摸幽灵一样，手指轻轻拂过冒险者皮肤上的空气，根本没有实际碰到冒险者，就像冒险者是一团一碰就会散去的气雾。  
“这怎么可能......”无影喃喃自语，满眼都是不敢置信。“真的是你？你回来了.....”  
冒险者扬起眉毛，被这个男人靠近，他全身细胞都在叫嚣着危险。不过他也察觉到了，爱梅特赛尔克这个时候并没有注视他，而是透过他，看见了另外一个人。  
到底怎么回事。他屏息不动，任由无影的手指终于碰到自己的脸颊，然后男人猛然退后几步，目光再次细细打量过来，浅金瞳中暗云翻腾。  
“......居然是这么一回事啊。”爱梅特赛尔克伸手捂住额头，眼里终于恢复了几分清明，冒险者终于感觉到他的视线是落在自己身上的了。  
他正想讥讽一句，却见无影勾起唇角，露出一个危险的笑容。  
“我都不知道该怎么说你好了，你怎么还是这么傻......我·的·大·英·雄。”  
称呼好像变得奇奇怪怪。  
冒险者歪了一下头，又决定废话少说，反正这家伙也是说不出好话，便好心略过无影方才的失态，直接进入正题。  
冒险者冷冷道：“我来带水晶公回去，可以把他交出来吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克注视着他，从方才开始，这个无影的眼神已经是“死死地盯着”了。  
“看样子你还是什么都想不起来。”  
“希斯拉德说我们以前认识......嘛，变成废物真是不好意思。”想到自己毕竟算是杀害了过去的朋友，冒险者有点难受，把目光移向一边。“但是就算是你眼里的废物也是有感情的，不把水晶公带回去，我绝对不会善罢甘休。”  
“......开口闭口都是什么水晶公，烦死了。”爱梅特赛尔克把手抱到胸前。“自己都变成这个鬼样子，还满脑子都是别的男人，我都不知道要怎么说你好。”  
“那你就把人放了！”  
“可以。”  
“不然我们找个地方决一胜负......哎？”  
冒险者一下子站了起来，很怀疑自己的听觉，这个人是不是说了可以，怎么和上次的台词完全不一样了？  
“......那么告诉我水晶公在哪里，我去接他，他还好吗？”  
“放心吧，死不了，我会亲手送他回水晶都，治愈他的伤口，总之你希望的，我都会做。”  
“你有什么阴谋对吧。”  
话音刚落，冒险者就看见爱梅特赛尔克笑了，是那种让人背脊发冷的，恶魔一样的笑容。  
“你猜对了，我可以让你满脑子在想着的男人安全回家，但不会是无偿的。”  
果然不会那么简单，太好了，诡异的感觉终于消失了一点。  
“您说。”  
“不用忙着用那种警戒的眼神瞪我，唔......让我想想。”无影托起手肘，轻轻摸了摸下巴，“不如你先跟我过去看那个一心一意倾慕着你的男人，免得你不信我。”  
真是可疑......  
冒险者想起他从第一次在水晶都看见爱梅特赛尔克的那天，就一直怀疑着这个家伙。问题是即使再怀疑，也无法拒绝他的提议，而事实证明无论他怀不怀疑，都不会影响这个男人做的事情。  
看来只能跟上去了。  
冒险者颔首，看见爱梅特赛尔克的表情似乎有一瞬间柔和下来......或许只是错觉罢了，他居然在这个无影眼里看见掺杂了幸福和罪恶感的，极其复杂的神色。  
*  
又一次踏入国会议事堂，看着那扇巨门缓缓开启......而门后竟然不是红红燃烧的末日惨状时，冒险者浑身不自在，他开始考虑去另外一件事来：现在一切都和他的过去偏移甚远，那么他岂不是，白白浪费了“自未来而来”这一优势？  
这个时空他会落得怎么样的结局，他还能回到自己的时空吗......无论如何，现在才开始考虑这件事实在有点太晚了。  
真是不妙。  
爱梅特赛尔克走入门内，回过头看他。  
“怎么了，英雄大人突然懂得害怕了？”无影对他微笑......冒险者尽管自认为比过去性情稳重了不少，一看那笑容，还是差点气得头脑发热。无影脸上居然是那种，慈爱长辈注视准备接受教训的顽皮小男孩的表情。这显然是一种故意表演出来的讥讽。这座城里的幻影巨人就算了，这个帝国人里的矮个子未免太嚣张了一点。  
“......”冒险者懒得再去看他，大步流星走上去。  
门在背后发出沉闷的巨响，缓缓闭合。  
门后是漫无边际的黑暗，黑石悬浮在半空，四面八方漂浮有一些亚马乌罗提风格的建筑碎片，无影忽然不知所踪，冒险者只好在碎块间蹦蹦跳跳(期间满脑子都是在黄金港某酒楼留下的噩梦回忆)，好不容易爬上一个平台，看见漆黑走廊的深处，一个红色的影子耷拉在那里，满身魔力凝聚的锁链，还没走近，就能嗅到淡淡的血腥味。  
古·拉哈·提亚......  
冒险者想也不想就跑了过去，单膝跪到水晶公的面前，身体部分水晶化的赤红猫魅微微抬起头，看见他时，满脸不敢相信。  
“是你......你怎么......”  
水晶公耷拉的尖耳朵猛地竖了起来，明明全身散发着极浓的血味，却突然挺直了身子，身上的以太瞬间爆发，撕扯全身的漆黑锁链。  
“你不该现在来这里。”他叹了一口气，残破的红袍被以太之风吹得鼓起。  
极近的地方传来碎裂声，冒险者低下头，看见地上一片水晶的碎屑。他咬住下唇，突然伸手紧紧抱住这个猫魅。  
空气微妙地凝固了。  
怀中的以太瞬间停息下来。  
“接下来交给我就好。”冒险者松开手，看见怀里的古·拉哈·提亚连脸颊都变成了红色，不禁觉得可爱，无意识的揉了一下猫魅的耳朵。  
“你啊......”水晶公苦笑。“爱梅特赛尔克可是原生种的无影，就算是你，身上的伤还没好就一个人来这种地方也是......”  
说到这里，他的表情缓缓变得僵硬，原本稍微的放松消失了。  
他认认真真地把冒险者从头到脚打量了一遍，脸上半点笑容也没有了，只有血红的瞳孔里映出几分慌乱和绝望。  
冒险者被他这模样吓了一跳，被少年外貌的猫魅深深注视着时，莫名的像个犯错的孩子一样，在长辈面前不敢说话。  
背后传来惹人厌的脚步声和某个男人的声音。  
“看来你也发现了。”  
冒险者回过头，不意外看见爱梅特赛尔克站在那里，这个人哪怕是笑的时候，眉间仍然有几分悲戚，冒险者看得全身不舒服，尤其是在这种时候，有大祸临头的预感。  
无影俯视着两人，和水晶公对视着。  
“你要是像我一样，曾经和这个家伙同床共枕，朝夕相处，又活到我现在的岁数，就会明白......要是想要救这家伙的命，拯救一个世界根本远远不够。你就不该让他还能到处乱跑，不然他会找到一万种办法来害死自己。”  
冒险者感觉到自己被狠狠嘲讽了一顿，但又摸不着头脑。无影第一句“同床共枕”就让他感觉怪怪的......应该是说古代的事情，毕竟他们曾经是朋友.....那么先放一边。总的来说这话的问题是说得仿佛他快要死了。  
水晶公低下头，冒险者看见他突然死死咬住下唇，鲜红的血滴从唇边流淌下去，滴答一声打落在水晶化的身体上。  
冒险者隐约感觉到情况严重，但又实在是很迷茫。他伸手去碰水晶公的肩膀，发现猫魅半结晶化的身体居然在颤抖。  
那双血红的眼睛微微上扬，冷冷看着缓慢走近的无影。  
“不像是你做的，只是跟你有关系。”古·拉哈·提亚用沉稳的声线说道:“爱梅特赛尔克，如果你和他曾经是我理解的那种关系的话，这样做对你来说没有任何好处吧。要是他被拖进冥界，你什么也得不到。”  
爱梅特赛尔克此时已经走到了冒险者身后，冒险者虽然还是莫名其妙，又心想细枝末节的小事晚些再问也行，于是决定把搞不懂的事情先扔到一边，拔出剑来护住水晶公。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着冒险者，就像看着不可救药的家伙一样摇头叹息，眼珠缓缓移到另一边，又带几分悲悯......更多的还是讥讽，如此居高临下俯视着水晶公。  
“真是单纯......我怎么就什么都得不到了？你以为他就只是玷污了这家伙，给他烙上冥界的烙印吗。要是把这家伙抓到手里，换做是现在的我，也会给他套百万层镣铐，但是即使这样也不安全，所以在享用他，和他交合的时候，要把最纯粹的黑暗一股脑地注入他体内，让他体内被完全充满，尽可能的弄脏他的灵魂。”  
无影伸手过来，这次冒险者没有犹豫，直接挥剑砍过去，但是动作没进行到一半，全身的肌肉突然脱了力，他试图继续握紧剑，却还是听见大剑掉落地面的闷响。  
脑子里一阵阵地抽痛，视野摇晃着，一片模糊。  
是超越之力......怎么能在这种时候......  
膝盖突然就坠到地面，被碎石硌得生痛，但什么都比不上心底扩散开来的恐慌，一直积压在体内的寒冷，也突然爆发出来，极度深寒渗透了体内的每一处。  
*  
这是，无论把视线投向何方，都只能看见凝重的黑暗的世界。  
无数闪烁着微光的灵魂在空气中轻轻飘荡着，“他”的眼睛只要余光瞥过任何一处，即可数清那一处聚集了多少万的幽魂，并且看透那些幽魂的实质：是强大还是弱小，是善良还是邪恶，在喜悦还是悲伤，生前是何人，因何事而消逝，从何而来，又将去往何处。这里所有的一切都逃不过“他”的双目，无一遗漏，也绝不会看错，因为“他”是这冥界的主宰，这里的一切都不过是“他”的所有物。  
唯一的例外，就是“他”身后车厢里的活人。  
四匹数米高的漆黑巨马拉着马车快速前进，不需要“他”用马鞭驱赶，这些黑马天性就懂得如何履行冥王的意志。游魂们也是一样，远远看见这辆马车驶来，即使是已经支付了船前准备渡河的，也赶紧四散而逃。冥河的摆渡人深深鞠躬，看着冥王的马车凌空奔腾而过。  
马车行驶到地狱之门前停下，比人界高山更胜一筹的三头巨犬睁开朦胧的眼睛，看见主人归来，情不自禁发出讨好的呜呜声。  
“他”竖起苍白的手指，轻轻点一下嘴唇。  
“别吵，我的妻子才睡着。”“他”目光瞥向身后华丽的车厢，守门犬见状，立即闭紧了三张嘴，也不敢再挪动巨大的身体。  
地狱之门缓慢打开。  
世界上没有比这里更荒芜的地方了，尽管也存在散发异光的花卉，流动的活水，奇妙的透明生物，但无一不散发出死气。花草树木是没有四季循环的死物，泥土也没有半点生机。在这里的一切意识都是失去了生命的亡魂，接受冥王的统治，但是冥王又厌恶他们。在“他”眼里，这些灵魂稀薄如水，连作为观赏品的价值都没有。“他”不过是看在自己傻头傻脑没有眼光的妻子的份上，才容许这些各式各样的魂魄在他的王城走动。  
即使如此，想踏入王城，也是必须经过严格筛选。大部分的游魂只能聚集在王城外围过他们自己的日子，等待有朝一日轮回转世，回到人间。而王城中心的最高处，“他”的宫殿内，绝不容许“他”和妻子以外的灵魂踏入。  
马车抵达了宫殿的前院，宫殿的大门感应到主人的归来自动打开，“他”转身挑开车厢的门帘，意外看见黑暗中有一双蔚蓝的眼睛。  
“他”打了个响指，挂在门柱上的油灯便亮起惨白的光，车厢里的黑暗被驱散了，附在“他”身上的冒险者注视着眼前的状况，吓得脑子一片空白。  
他看见了自己的脸。  
车厢里的人，是穿着黑袍的，和冒险者有同样面容的男性。只不过打理得比冒险者干净得多，面庞光滑，头发看起来也如同丝绸般柔顺，乍看全然是一位贵公子。只是这个贵公子双眼空洞无神，黑袍间露出的肌肤布满漆黑的咒纹，咒纹间又尽是古怪的红痕，全身散发出被残忍凌虐过的气息。  
“他”扬起眉。  
“啧......说过多少次了，在睡觉的时间就要乖乖闭上眼睛好好睡，还是你觉得还不够累？”  
“他”叹了一口气，弯腰像抱孩子一样抱起冒险者长相的贵公子，怜爱的亲吻男子的额头。  
“总不听话，不是活该吃苦头吗。”  
冒险者发现“他”怀里的人眼里闪过极度的恐惧，发起抖来。  
“他”根本不在意男子的恐惧，径直把男子抱进了宫殿，一路走到寝宫，道路两旁造型美妙的壁灯无不是在恰当的时机自动点亮，因此冒险者可以看清楚宫殿的外观：完全是亚马乌罗提的风格，但又笼罩着华丽和诡谲的气息。  
因此，看见寝宫内养着奇异黑玫瑰的花瓶时，才产生一种不舒服的突兀感。尽管布置得恰到好处，和房间融为一体，但还是会有这东西不该在这里的感觉。  
“他”把男子放到漆黑的华盖大床上，伸手探向男子的腿间，慢慢捞起男子身上的黑袍。  
男子黑袍底下一丝不挂，布满黑纹，“他”的手掌抚过男子的肌肤，黑纹隐去，皮肤上不可计数的瘀青，咬痕，全部清晰可见。  
冒险者早已经呆住了，无论是谁，看见跟自己一模一样的人被另外一个男人压在床上，变成这副凄惨的样子都会傻掉的。何况这个时候他还看见了男子的腿间阴部......用他人的视角看那玩意的感觉诡异得不行，何况那玩意的状态并不正常......阳具微微翘起，被黑绳缠紧，前端的小口还插着血红的彼岸花的花茎。话说，真的只是插着吗......红花艳丽绽放，根茎深植在阳具之内，看上去......简直像是被栽种在里面的。  
“他”轻轻弹了一下男人的阳物，男人居然就像承受了极大的苦痛一样痉挛了好一会儿。  
“还没长全就淫乱成这个样子。”“他”用责怪顽皮孩童的那种无奈又带几分宠溺的语气训话：“要是人间的花，早被你弄死了。果然还是要再开个洞，放掉多余的水。”  
冒险者突然有不好的预感。  
床上的男子似乎也预感到即将落到自己身上的巨大不幸，眼眶发红，开始呜咽着猛烈摇头，他的手指和全身大多数关节似乎都是不能使用的，所以整个赤裸的身体是用一种古怪的蠕动试图逃离“他”的身下。“他”看见男子扭动间让先前捞到腰间的下摆掉了回去，“啧”了一声，伸手打个响指，男子的黑袍瞬间化为烟雾消失了。  
“真是麻烦的小孩。”“他”摘下花瓶上一朵黑玫瑰，坐回床边，男子根本没法逃出多远，“他”抓住男子的小腿，轻松把人拉了回来。  
“整天要么闹，要么哭，连花都养不好，现在的你也就这种程度了吧......好了，不要乱动，还是说你想故意惹我生气？”  
似乎某个词触碰了开关，男子立即停止了动作，只是轻轻颤抖着，任由“他”分开自己的腿。  
男子腿间奇异的不止是阳具上的彼岸花，作为成年男性本来应该长有阴毛的阴部也是无比光滑，仔细一看即使全身的黑纹都被隐去了，会阴上仍然有不明所以的黑色图案。可想而知是被压在身上的人出于方便使用咒术的缘由去除了毛发。  
“他”的手指落在男子会阴的黑纹上，在指尖，微微闪烁了一下以太的暗光。  
“根已经扎进去了，长得很好，不愧是大英雄......我得看紧你了，要是你再像过去那样乱跑，被人往里面塞进孩子我可不知道该怎么办好。”“他”扬起眉，冷笑道：“水晶塔那个看起来老实，但说不准也会给你塞个猫崽子进去，还有看你的记忆，伊修加德那些精灵，我那个曾孙子......真不得了，你要给几个人生孩子才够。”  
冒险者突然意识到什么，全身发冷的看着床上的男子，而男子仍然在轻声抽泣，无神的眼睛里蓄着泪珠。  
“只有我......反正都已经是个死人了，射多少进去都不会让你怀孕。不愧是英雄大人，真是有先见之明。”“他”把黑玫瑰放到男子的阴部上，花瓣散开，变形，居然逐渐变成女性秘花的模样，与男子的血肉融为一体。  
如此违背自然的事情，就这么轻而易举，理所当然般的发生了。男子被种了彼岸花的阴茎下，多了一朵不该存在的雌穴。  
而“他”也脱下了自己的黑袍，胯下和皮肤一样苍白的巨物和男人新生的雌花相比明显尺寸不合，整根阴茎布满漆黑的血管，看上去不仅充满淫欲，而且像是根咒具。在这性器如同魔剑一样完全贯穿男子雌穴时，冒险者看见男子被提起的股间开着一指宽的小口，股缝粘着半干的精块，当“他”的阳物连根刺入男子体内深处，在男子骤然拔高的惨叫中，股间的那合不上的肉穴也喷出了一股浓精。  
*  
听见有谁在呼喊着自己的名字，声音越发急切，甚至逐渐带上了哭腔。  
冒险者仍然因为不久前看见的诡异恐怖微微发抖，全身由里到外的冰凉已经让他弄不清楚自己是身体不适还是受惊过度。当他稍微能辨认出朦胧中喊叫的声音来自古·拉哈后，他立即爬了起来......各处的旧伤被扯了一下，痛得都像是好几根骨头移了位。不过睁眼看见古·拉哈·提亚......尽管还是破破烂烂，但好歹还活着，他发自内心的松了一口气。  
下意识就伸手去摸眼角已经冒出泪花的猫魅垂下去的耳朵。  
身后传来一阵掌声。  
“......真是温馨的画面，连我都被感动到了。”  
冒险者回过头，瞳孔骤然收缩到了极致。  
他看见的情景，简直就是噩梦的具现化，让他突然怀疑起了世界的真实性。  
爱梅特赛尔克像之前那样站在那里。  
但是，是两个爱梅特赛尔克。  
左边的无影穿着他眼熟的帝国华袍，额前一缕白发，垂手站立，嘴角挂着志得意满的笑容。右边的，却是身缠黑袍，眼神冷峻，兜帽下的头发全白，散发着幽冥的死气。  
本名哈迪斯的爱梅特赛尔克的确是可以引用冥界力量的大魔法师，但右边的那个无影.....不，应该只称其为哈迪斯才对，冒险者感受得到这个存在已非人间之物，其身上的死气也不是因为引用了冥界的力量......这个人影以使得周围所有空间的性质发生改变的惊人气势站立在那里，此时此刻的他，无限接近冥界本身。  
地狱君主站在无影身边，正淡淡注视着他，即使只不过是这样的目光，也如同死亡审判，让冒险者的心脏几乎在刹那间停顿。  
“当着自己丈夫的面和其他男人卿卿我我，你啊......这么淫乱又不受教的小子，我这辈子只见过你一个。”  
哈迪斯的嘴唇轻轻颤动着，似乎念了一个咒语，冒险者的心脏突然猛抽了一下，不知道自己怎么的，居然下意识向无影和身旁的水晶公投予求救的眼神。  
他立即就后悔自己的愚蠢，也毫不意外的瞥见了无影阴险的垂眼轻笑，然而古·拉哈也是低下头，眉头紧锁。  
冒险者内心极其慌乱，他察觉到自己其实潜意识知道了很多事情，也能预见自己的下场，却因为超乎想象的恐惧而刻意压制住了那些想法。他一时也不知道这样做对不对，现在也容不得他思考，在他还不知所措的时候，下体一阵剧烈的快感和充塞感冲上大脑。  
“呃？.......哈，呜啊.....”  
突然又是天旋地转，不知道什么时候，他变成被古·拉哈抱在怀里，眼前一片模糊，只隐约看见古·拉哈又哭了。  
这个矮小的猫魅只有在自己面前才偶尔像个少年，只要看到他，冒险者的内心就一片柔软。  
他其实很想露出笑容安慰这个人，但是下体古怪的感觉让他笑不出来。  
好像有什么在血肉里快速生长，古怪又剧烈的感觉使得他全身抽搐，脑子里被快感填满，这种快感那么诡异，又让他难受得神志不清，异形在血肉里成长......这样的恐怖......他甚至觉得自己能理解了当年那个差点被艾达的事情吓死的拉拉菲尔。  
古·拉哈·提亚盯着英雄的下半身，哈迪斯甩袖挥起的烈风切开了那里的布料，一株曼珠沙华从英雄的阳物上生长出来。  
这情景无比淫邪，诡异到了极致，甚至有几分瑰丽。  
尽管先前在冒险者晕倒时，古·拉哈·提亚已经从爱梅特赛尔克那里得知了这件事，他本以为自己不会有多余的想法......毕竟他也是男性，而且已经是老人的年龄了，何况英雄的阳物也是英雄的神像的一部分，是英雄的完美的一部分，和淫欲并不相关。  
因此......策划着那种事情的哈迪斯和爱梅特赛尔克才不可饶恕。  
然而，当实际看见这一幕，古·拉哈愣住了，在这种危险的时刻，身体还在濒死边缘，他却一时之间什么都没有想，只有下体一阵阵发热，部分结晶化的海绵体突然膨胀，硬了起来。  
英雄的阳物上的死亡之花以肉眼可见的速度成长，花苞一个个的绽放开来，英雄痛苦得把头埋进他的胸膛里呜咽......  
古·拉哈口干舌燥，下意识吞了一口唾沫。  
......他很难受，可能应该给他舔一下。  
“怎么了，虽然很难受，但还是醒着的吧。”作为无影的爱梅特赛尔克走上前，像只漆黑大猫一样蹲到冒险者和古·拉哈面前，戴着雪白手套的手戳了几下冒险者的脸蛋。  
“快睁开眼睛看清楚，现在抱着你你心心念念的男人可是在对你发情，你也感受得到吧，他那根快变成水晶的玩意在顶着你......说着什么想要救心目中的大英雄，其实也是抱有歹念。但是不怪他，问题在你身上......你真是去到哪里就招惹到哪里啊，淫性不改，就这么怕寂寞吗？”  
冒险者用力睁开眼睛，在他心目中，“嘲讽”不过是爱梅特赛尔克的固有技能，就像是猫打呼噜，所以刚听个开头他就把整段话在耳朵过滤掉了。  
他狠狠瞪着抬高下巴高傲的俯视他的爱梅特赛尔克和哈迪斯。  
漆黑的以太在他胸口中燃烧着，迅速化为实质，英雄的掠影携带漆黑羽毛在空气中显现，对无影挥出一剑。  
爱梅特赛尔克自然是轻松避开了。他注视着幻影，脸上的笑容消失了，没再说话。  
冒险者满脸通红，生理性的泪水模糊了他的眼睛，英雄的掠影站在他身前，为他挡住不堪的下半身。  
“......你说过的。”  
冒险者知道自己可能就要在这里玩完了，身体的情况糟糕得超乎想象，本来他还觉得自己能够战斗，可是怎么想到情形如此急转直下。  
那么，至少完成一开始的目的。  
“我知道。”爱梅特赛尔克用比先前柔和许多的声音说道：“放心吧，本无影向来言出必行。何况这家伙在这里只是碍事罢了。”  
他的句尾仍然不禁染上几分刻薄。水晶公低下头，轻轻抚摸冒险者的脸颊。  
“对不起，怪我现在太没用了......请你努力坚持一下，无论如何，我一定会去把你救回来。”  
红眼的猫魅在光芒中逐渐变淡，传送魔法已经启动了，同时他全身的伤口迅速愈合，明明疼痛在消失，古·拉哈却感觉到自己胸口的位置之前还要难受数百倍，里面不再存在的“心”就像被人活生生撕开了一样。  
被送进冥界的哈迪斯失去了一切，再也不能触碰现世了，无论他曾经抱有何等的大愿，现在也只是过眼云烟。然而他的英雄却落入了这个人手里，出于仇恨，出于执念，出于在过于漫长的孤独岁月里慢慢发酵的思念和爱恋......古·拉哈无法想象他的英雄会在冥界受到何种程度的凌辱。  
万幸他的英雄尚在人世，并非哈迪斯的所有物，所以，想必过程无比痛苦，历尽艰辛，英雄还是从冥界逃了出来。可是哈迪斯也是早有预料，他使用只有远古的大魔法师才能解构的魔法在英雄的灵魂深处种下道标，扰乱时空，让英雄来到无影爱梅特赛尔克未被消灭的世界。  
无影只消多看一眼，就通过深植在英雄体内的魔法了明所有。接下来只要触发英雄体内的道标，开启冥界之门，让哈迪斯降临此界......  
英雄就此陷入绝路。  
古·拉哈心痛不已，终于压抑不住内心的冲动，温柔的吻上冒险者盈满泪水的眼睛，他看见英雄一下子呆住了，也感受得到那两个恶魔释放过来的杀意。  
如果他现在拥有足以与哈迪斯对抗的力量，那么他绝对会挣脱身上的禁锢，哪怕拼上这条命，哪怕会让水晶塔粉碎，也必须掩护英雄逃离。但是没有如果，古·拉哈清楚就算他在这里牺牲生命也改变不了英雄的结局，而拯救英雄唯一的办法的第一步......是他要活着离开，并且在爱梅特赛尔克必然会随后而至的刺杀里完成所有准备工作。  
真是棘手啊......爱梅特赛尔克有一句话说得完全没错，要想拯救你，拯救一个世界是远远不够。  
古·拉哈的唇向下移，刚刚触碰到冒险者的上唇时，他消失在暗光之中。  
*  
英雄的掠影已经坚持不住了，单膝跪到地上，隐入空气里，爱梅特赛尔克低头看怀里意识模糊的冒险者，在古·拉哈亲吻这个人时，他几乎怒火中烧，但转念一想，又觉得没必要做多余的事情。怀里的人，现在确确实实已经恢复完整，但不可能记得他......而且这个人尚且残缺的时候，想必已经被无数人亲吻过，也亲吻过许多人，和许多人交合。  
没脑子的小男孩会玩没品位的玩具，他也不是现在才知道这件事，没必要太过计较。  
他看向哈迪斯，另一个时空的自己，没有完成责任，不得不坠入冥界，这样的一个男人......不管怎么样，这个“自己”是帮了他大忙。  
“那么......就像之前说好的那样，一年的六个月他在冥界，我顺便帮你看着出入口，要是他逃跑就抓他回去，六个月他在这里。”  
爱梅特赛尔克假意摸下巴思考一番，“等等，我突然想到，这样好像好处都给你占了。我不能下去冥界，你却随时能上到这里来，不太好吧......不如这样，你把他一直放在亚马乌罗提，这样对我比较公平。”  
哈迪斯抱住手臂，冷眼看着他。  
“不行，你看不住。”  
“也对，毕竟连冥界都关不住这家伙......真是太讨厌了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克伸手手指，在冒险者的脑门上轻轻敲了一记。  
“都是·你·的·错！”他一字一顿的责怪道。  
“我本来可不想陷入这种关系里。真是的，这么多年一点长进都没有......我怎么会喜欢上这种傻子。”  
哈迪斯冰冷的目光投过来，毕竟是“自己”，爱梅特赛尔克完全理解他的心情。  
就算是“自己”，也是即将要看着别的男人奸污自己的妻子。  
真是太乱七八糟了。  
但是没有其他办法，只有一个“自己”，恐怕看不住这个灵魂......而这是他的时空，怎么说，都该先让他来尝尝甜头。  
*  
冒险者梦见他把一束鲜花放到雪地上，风把娇嫩的花瓣吹到悬崖上空，英雄的掠影来到他背后，对他说一番温柔的话，期望他以后也要好好的活下去。  
他又梦见他走在守护天节热闹的街道上，指点熟悉的新人冒险者怎么在鬼屋玩游戏，年轻人们很快玩得比他好了，从庄园出来后大家拿他开没有恶意的玩笑，互相分享着南瓜做成的甜点。  
去拯救了一个世界，遇见许多悲伤和快乐的事情，又回到悠哉游哉的日常生活里，等待时机开始下一段冒险，这样的人生真是美好得如梦如幻。  
他仿佛受尽了上天的偏宠，阳小灵总是在他身后哈哈大笑，那笑声尽管阴森，但也有几分感染力，让冒险者也不禁露出笑容。  
轻松的笑着，然后睁开眼睛。  
梦境像清晨的雾气一样散去了。  
柔和的灯光在长久的睡眠后也显得刺眼。  
冒险者呆呆地看着几何图案装饰的天花板，空气很冷，有一股淡淡的海腥味，他赶紧爬起来，发现一张毯子从自己身上滑落下去。  
环顾四周，他发现自己是在一间宽敞的卧房里，宽敞的程度相当惊人，看起来简直就像巨人的住宅。尤其是他身下的床铺，简直躺两三个巨人绰绰有余。  
脑子已经意识到是什么情况了......但是无法接受，思维的运转被强行按下了关闭的开关。  
不远处一直传来水声，似乎有人在洗澡，冒险者一个鲤鱼打挺蹦到床下，刚走出两步，突然感觉自己被狠狠地往大床拉扯了回去。  
爱梅特赛尔克披着浴衣走过来时，看见的就是冒险者全身黑色咒纹被激活，毛绒绒的脑袋抵住床单，全身在床上抽搐的模样。  
有他和作为冥界君主的自己联手施展的咒缚，就算海德林也不能救这家伙离开这张床。他嘴角上扬，坐到床边，好心的拍拍冒险者的背。  
“花又长出来了吧，来，张开腿，本无影给你看看。”  
冒险者听见这个声音，睁眼看见爱梅特赛尔克在床边，尽管完全是意料之内的事情，他还是脑子一片空白。  
大脑空白的微微分开双腿，爱梅特赛尔克伸手过去，给他脱下了裤子，果不其然，冒险者的阳物上开出了好几朵彼岸花。  
“这棵植物......是他的一小块灵魂，就种在你的灵魂里。他制定了法则，每一次你动情，每一次你做了坏事，它都会成长一点。根越扎越深，你的灵魂就越和他纠缠不清，你受到的诅咒就越深，越来越无药可救。”  
他轻轻敲了敲冒险者的会阴，又提起冒险者的阴茎，不顾后者的剧烈抽搐，伸出手指往阴茎下隐秘的嫩肉轻轻画个圈，再用力戳进去。  
冒险者看不见自己胯间的情况，只感觉到那根手指捅得越来越深，越来越深，他不知道在爱梅特赛尔克这样做过以后，他的那一处出现了他超越之力发作时看见的雌穴。  
“最终，灵魂的诅咒会反映到肉体上，哪怕戒律王佐迪亚克亲临，都救不了你。.”  
冒险者又剧烈抽搐了一下，无影拉开了他的腿，整个人卡进他腿间，又再往他体内插进两根手指。  
就算看不见，也是已经预料到即将发生的事情......但还是完全无法接受......怎么会变成这样，为什么会发生这样的事情......  
冒险者转过头，迷茫的看着压在身上的无影，一双蓝眼睛在这个时候总算没有了半点警戒，沾染了生理性的泪水，在爱梅特赛尔克眼里，宛如一个孩童。  
无影垂下眼帘，发觉自己一点负罪感也没有。这一天距离他们相识，分别，已经过去太多年了，时间之河漫长得没有尽头，可能也把他塑造成了另外一种怪物。  
他拉开浴袍，阳物抵住男人的雌穴，在整个漫长的插入过程里，他没有一瞬间想到该停下来，把性器拔出去。  
他完全进入了男人的体内，这具临时找来的身体的囊袋顶住了男人的阴部，男人目光呆滞的看着前方，显然还没能理解自己的肉体也被破处了的现实。  
要是没有真正生命的残片，自然是可以锁起来随意玩弄，发泄所有积压的痛苦和情欲，但如今这个人......是那个人的灵魂。  
爱梅特赛尔克扯掉怀里的冒险者的上衣，把矮小的人族抱得更紧一些，帝国人巨硕的阴茎一开始还只是缓慢的律动，逐渐加快了速度。  
在原生种无影眼里，人类的寿命不过是短暂的一瞬，在其他事情上差不多也是这样。沉浸在骤然升起的巨大幸福感和前所未有的鲜明的孤独中，几近晕眩的陷入了片刻的狂乱，再次恢复一点理智的时候，怀里的人已经像坏掉的人偶一样瘫软了，肚子像怀了五六个月身孕的妇女一样高高隆起。  
爱梅特赛尔克恋恋不舍的把阴茎缓慢抽出来，毫不意外看见男人甬道里大量涌出的精液。男人紧闭着眼睛，全身却还在因为干性高潮而抽搐，无影察觉到自己似乎在无意识中用了不少魔法，就为了在性事里折磨这个人。  
“可别怪我......”他低头吻上男人的喉结，顺便注入魔力修复皮肤下哑掉的声带，轻声道：“你不知道你让我等了多久。”

他摸到男人的股缝，那里和被撑开亚拉戈硬币大的口子，一时合不拢了的雌穴不一样，后穴仍然紧紧闭合着，他把一些精液抹上去，稍微扩张几下，就把阴茎慢慢的插进去。  
昏迷中的冒险者皱起了眉，但是没有醒来，爱梅特赛尔克也不在意他清不清醒，直接在他体内抽插性器，反正等会他醒来还是在挨操。  
抱着人又做了好一阵子，故意不去计算时间，只顾自己舒服的一直做下去，射了几次，又把男人的肚子撑大了不少后，面前笼下一道黑影。  
冒险者晕乎乎的，被身后的冲击顶弄得怎么也睡不好，眼睛睁开一道缝，看见一身黑袍的人影站立在面前。  
男人的头发，皮肤，还有阳具都如同光一样苍白，冒险者呆呆看着他，听见身后传来耳熟的男人的声音，明明近在咫尺，但是他的听觉此时也十分虚弱，于是那个男人的声音听起来就像从远处传来。  
“......这样弄......他的精神可能会承受不住。”  
“他承受得住。”  
面前的哈迪斯伸手过来，温柔的抚摸着他的头发，冒险者只顾看他，因为才刚醒来，意识很是模糊，他连自己是谁都不太记得，还开始想这个雪白的人多半是一个天使。  
居然看见了天使，美好又有趣的事情。  
他看着天使伸手抱住了他，接着，他开始感觉到不太对劲。  
在后穴已经被深深插入一根无影的性器的情况下，冥王的性器碰到了他的雌穴，在他察觉到情况不妙之前，就一下子贯穿了他。

*

TBC


End file.
